File folders, hanging file folders and other paper storage systems are of great utility in an office setting. The most common storage system, the common manila folder, for example are widespread and relatively inexpensive, and have convenient tabs suitable for writing. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,226. Such folders may be available in hanging or non-hanging versions.
Typical folders have two sidewalls joined at a common edge. If additional storage capability is desired, users often switch to binders such as 2 or 3 ring binders, but this system is not compact (the rings themselves determine their minimum dimension).
There is a need to create a folder system which is capable of having multiple dividers with attachment or storage devices. Such a system needs to be flexible yet extremely strong.